


Love is Dawning

by IceBlueRose



Series: Indefinable [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he could talk himself out of it, he walked up to the door and knocked, shifting his weight a bit before straightening when there was no answer. He frowned and knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer.</p><p>“Damn it.” He pounded his fist against the door a few times. “Kris, open up.” He glanced at the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the curtains moving. Nothing. “Kris, come on, please.”</p><p>Adam waited a few more moments, feeling his stomach clench with each moment the door went unanswered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Dawning

Adam blinked as he took in the sight of Allison and Brad asleep on the couch, each with their head at one end, their feet tangled in the middle. He frowned, wondering why at least one of them hadn’t gone into the guest room before shaking his head and heading into the kitchen.

He frowned when he opened up the fridge. Nothing in there was okay for breakfast, he decided, shaking his head. He glanced down at himself, considering the jeans and shirt he’d pulled on before grabbing his keys and sunglasses.

Thank God for Starbucks.

It was nearly an hour later that he walked back into the house, carefully balancing the drinks and the McDonald’s bags in one hand and closing the door with the other. He paused when he noticed Brad standing in the kitchen, frowning at the contents of his fridge.

“I got breakfast,” he said, lips twitching when Brad jumped and spun around.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Don’t do that, you jackass.” His eyes paused on the bags and he grinned brightly. “I take it back. You’re the love of my life, now hand over what better be a McGriddle.”

Adam rolled his eyes, letting one of the bags drop on to the table and nodding at it. “With bacon.”

“Baby, you know I prefer sausage.” Brad smirked and Adam couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re such a pervert,” Allison muttered as she came into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She paused when she saw the drink tray. “Adam, if one of those is a white chocolate macchiato, I’ll love you forever.”

Adam smiled. “Top left one.”

She didn’t hesitate before snatching it. At the first taste, she closed her eyes and made a pleased sound, leaning against the counter.

“Better than sex.”

“Oh hell,” Adam sighed. “Don’t tell me about your sex life, Allie, I’m begging you.”

“Yes, don’t traumatize him with talk of straight people sex. He may die,” Brad declared, popping a piece of hashbrown in his mouth.

Adam scowled. “Shut up. I wouldn’t be traumatized. You’d be traumatized.” It definitely wasn’t his best comeback but, sometimes, Brad made him feel like he was in the third grade all over again. “Ass.”

Brad winked at Allison before turning serious. “How are you feeling?”

He swallowed, frowning as he finally acknowledged the twisting in his stomach. “Like I’ve been punched in the gut and I’ve flown to Europe and back within a few days.”

“So, jet lag after getting the shit kicked out of you. Fantastic way to describe being in love with someone.” Brad nodded.

Allison reached out and smacked his shoulder. “Be nice,” she ordered.

Adam smirked at Brad and then let his head fall back as he sighed. “What if he doesn’t even answer the door?”

“Then you’ll annoy him until he has to,” Brad said simply. Off Allison and Adam’s looks, he shrugged. “What? It’s a simple yet genius plan. He won’t call the cops because that would make headlines. He might sneak out the back door but he’s tiny, I bet you could catch him.”

Adam shoved his own bag away. “I’m going over there.”

Allison stared at him for a few moments before nodding. “If you need us...”

“You’ll still be here and Cheeks will have eaten my food.”

“Suck it, Sparkles,” Brad told him.

“You wish,” Adam called back as he walked back out.

~*~*~

Adam stared at the house from his car, debating with himself on whether or not he should get out and knock on the door.

Maybe Kris was asleep.

He groaned at himself because that was such bullshit. Kris would definitely already be awake.

“Grow a pair, Lambert,” he muttered before letting out a breath and shoving the door open, making sure to close it quietly. Slamming it just didn’t seem right.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he walked up to the door and knocked, shifting his weight a bit before straightening when there was no answer. He frowned and knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer.

“Damn it.” He pounded his fist against the door a few times. “Kris, open up.” He glanced at the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of the curtains moving. Nothing. “Kris, come on, please.”

Adam waited a few more moments, feeling his stomach clench with each moment the door went unanswered.

He eyed the doorbell and was contemplating ringing it incessantly when the door opened to reveal Kris standing there, wearing only a pair of pajama pants, his hair mussed as he rubbed a hand over his eyes.

Adam stared for a moment and then licked his lips. “You were asleep.”

Kris stared back at him, an unknown emotion flickering over his face, before he raised an eyebrow. “That’s usually what people do on weekends,” was all he said and Adam pressed his lips together at the distance in Kris’s voice.

“I...sorry. You’re usually awake by now so I thought it’d be okay to come over.”

Kris didn’t say anything, only squinted up at him as if trying to figure out just why Adam had come over before he nodded. “Things change.”

Adam let out a breath. He’d known this wasn’t going to be easy. Kris could be a stubborn bastard when he wanted to be.

Hell if that wasn’t one of the things Adam loved about him.

“Can I come in?”

Kris stepped to the side, silently motioning for Adam to enter before closing the door behind him. “What did you need, Adam?”

Adam closed his eyes and then opened them again, turning back towards Kris. “We need to talk.” He paused. “I need to talk to you. About last night.”

That unknown emotion appeared on Kris’s face again, once again disappearing too quickly for Adam to identify. “How was work?” Kris asked pointedly.

Adam glanced down and then lifted his gaze to meet Kris’s. “I didn’t have work.”

Kris let out a breath. “That was obvious, Adam. I’m not a complete moron.”

He frowned. “Kris,” he said. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Kris leaned back a bit.

“Don’t do this.” He motioned at the space between them and watched Kris’s eyes flare. “Just hear me out, okay?”

Kris stared at him for a few moments before he nodded. “Okay.”

“Last night,” he started before stopping, trying to think of the words he wanted to say. He swore at himself, wondering how he could be so open in an interview and, now, when he needed the words more than anything, he couldn’t seem to come up with anything to say.

“Last night,” he repeated. “I acted like an idiot.” He watched as Kris tensed slightly and pressed on. “It’s not exactly a secret that I’ve had feelings for you in the past, Kris. I was blunt about it from the start and I was happy to stick to being nothing more than friends. And then last night happened.”

Kris looked like he was going to walk out of the room and Adam shook his head, moving closer. “Last night was fan-fucking-tastic,” he said. “And that’s why I left.”

“Excuse me?’ Kris finally said. “It was good, so you left?”

Something in Kris’s voice caught Adam’s attention and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out, his voice going soft. “Yeah, Kris, it was good.” Adam could’ve kicked himself. Of course Kris would’ve wondered. “It was really good.”

There was a moment of silence and then, “Oh.”

Adam smiled before turning serious again. “Do you know what I felt when I looked at you after?” He didn’t wait for a response. “I looked at you and I saw someone I could spend forever with.” God, maybe this was too soon, he thought, watching Kris’s eyes widen slightly. Maybe he should’ve gone with the excuse of not being able to believe he’d almost slept with his best friend.

To hell with it. Maybe it was a risk but it was a risk he’d just have to take.

“I wanted forever with you, Kris. I still do.” He smiled wryly. “I’m not good at this, you know.”

“You...you seem to be doing just fine,” Kris said.

Adam laughed. “Relationships, I mean. I’m not good at them. The last actual relationship I had that I can honestly say I was good at is—“

“Drake.”

“Brad,” Adam corrected. “I wanted to have a relationship with Drake. I wanted to be good at it, too. It didn’t work out obviously. But I think we could be good at this. I think I could be good at this.”

“Adam—“

“I’m asking you to take a chance on this, Kris. But I don’t want to lose my best friend because of it. I did that once before, I can’t do it again. I won’t.” Adam stared hard at him. “I don’t want an answer right now,” he said, watching the clear surprise appear on Kris’s face. “I’m asking you to think about it. I’m asking you to still be my friend, Kris, and if you want more, we can do that.” He watched as Kris considered his words and couldn’t stop the grin when Kris nodded.

“Okay.” He looked up at Adam. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
